<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Wilted Trees by disappat</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28439985">Wilted Trees</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/disappat/pseuds/disappat'>disappat</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Childhood Friends, Dream overthinks, Ehh kinda, Falling Apart, Friends to Lovers, Friends to strangers to lovers?, M/M, Misunderstandings, New Year's Eve, Pain, Prideful fucks, Sapnap doesn't think he just does, These fuckers need to learn to fucking talk to each other, cursing, miscommunications</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 21:09:00</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,442</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28439985</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/disappat/pseuds/disappat</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Holidays used to be something Sapnap and Dream looked forward to. The extravagant festivities and heartfelt moments always got them into the holiday spirit. Best of all, they had their own separate plans. Where they'd run off away from the action and be secluded within each other's company. It became a tradition for the childhood friends to meet up under the willow tree near Sapnap's house, where they'd celebrate hundreds of events and holidays together. Big and small.</p><p>They'd hope this would continue on forever, but of course, that was but wishful thinking. One blinded in youthful bliss.</p><p>- Sapnap avoids Dream for almost two straight years. Dream doesn't cope well with no explanation but didn't want to cross his boundaries. Besides, they're just friends. Best friends.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Clay | Dream/Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>75</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Wilted Trees</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>uhh quick note this is my first work so tell me if i fuck up somewhere</p><p>don't expect much it's a bit scuffed</p>
    </blockquote><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Another cancellation from Sapnap prompts Dream to finally confront him.</p><p>Of course, not without the help of the old hag.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Dream has been with Sapnap for as long as he could remember. However, there are still strange things that he does that he just doesn't understand.</p><p>He would enter a room, forget what he came in to do. Then, pretend to do something like he intended to do that to save face. After a while, Sapnap would come in again and do what he was supposed to do.</p><p>He would have strong opinions about the dumbest topics. Start fights he knew he wouldn't win, but he'll fight anyway. He would never back down, no matter how small the odds of him actually winning are.</p><p>It was subtle details like those that Dream adored about Sapnap. Some are even admirable to the man. The peculiarities that amused him interested him. Of course, in the sense of being best friends.</p><p>Some would argue friends don't usually last that long without having at least an affair of sorts. George, his roommate, would accuse them of being more, saying no fucking way they'd be this lovey-dovey with all the childhood traditions that are literal couple dates.</p><p>The older of the two would answer for them, repeating that they're just friends. Knowing how Sapnap got visibly red and flustered with being mistaken for a couple. He'd go on about being homies for an hour as his defense. Like such a thing would be absolutely ridiculous.</p><p>Dream would get tired of his rambling and confirm these claims to shut him up. Though only getting a humorous reaction from the younger. Playing it off as a joke, then gets all clingy around him. The older being a tad too fond of playing lovers.</p><p>They said jokes were half-meant, but at times the flirting would feel a bit too real. The back hugs, piggyback rides and, bridal carries started to feel more sentimental than it should. So much so that subtle brushing of skin felt dangerous, that he might long for more. Greed might seep in, take over and go fuck all.</p><p>Could you really blame him for wishing for more than a gag, more than a love for show?</p><p>Oh god, he sounds like he's reciting some scuffed spoken poetry about being unrequited love. Those he would laugh at and mock with Sapnap. Well, now who's laughing bitch.</p><p>Despite these thoughts, he planned to keep to himself, he began to worry that his best friend has raised suspicion.</p><p>It wasn't until recently when Sapnap's list of peculiar habits had a new bullet. Those involving his recent disappearances during holidays.</p><p>Since they were kids, holidays and events became something to look forward to. Contrary to popular belief, it wasn't because of the extravagant dates they had planned or the treats and sweets they'd regret eating the day after. Well, maybe not just sweets.</p><p>The two were inseparable as kids, and they still were until recently. It was childish, a pact they made under the willow tree; A simple promise for a friendship that would outlive them.</p><p>That was the plan, their plan.</p><p>So it was no surprise his sudden absence from their traditions caught Dream in a daze. At first, it was just valentine's, an uncalled-for pierce through his chest when he heard he had a date. To which Sapnap simply teased him for being alone on Valentine. He went on bragging about being the first to get a date out of the two.</p><p>The blond stayed quiet on call, not wanting to ruin his parade. Stating facts may come off as bragging had he bring out a list. Those he rejected to mock rom-com movies with Sapnap.</p><p>Nonetheless, guilt pooled in at the thought of wanting to be a priority every time, so he backed off.</p><p>Then his truancies became more reoccurring. Last year being the first year, they didn't sneak out from the big Christmas party their families had together. Usually, they would have their own mini-party in the cabin near Sapnap's house.</p><p>There, they'd hold their own gift-giving. A simple Christmas tradition that slowly devolved into a competition between the two. Then, they'd overdose in the sugary treats the two snug with them while escaping the grasp of the crowded household.</p><p>It was a tradition Dream cherished every moment of, now a memory he wondered if Sapnap cared for as well. Seeing as he left him on 'read' when asked if he was still coming to the cabin where he accompanied a very drunk British man.</p><p>His doubts grew from his noticeable avoidance. They would still hang around; that never changed. It felt selfish asking for more. Like he wished he'd be there for all 366 days of the year.</p><p>Recent events have practically proven this theorem to be true.</p><p>Throughout the months of last year, he would avoid him during every event and celebration. Instead of doing their usual traditions of sneaking together, Sapnap would excuse himself. Saying he had somewhere to be or someone was waiting for him.</p><p>And, of course, being but his best friend, he'd understand. Who was he to ask him to drop all his plans and stay with him?</p><p>Sometimes Dream would consider that option, consider just going fuck all and ask him to stay. Ask him to recreate their traditions, like the old days. When it was just them, alone together.</p><p>Ah, but that'd be far too selfish, letting greed takeover. However, a glimpse of how Sapnap's eyes twinkled before turning his back and marching off to elsewhere, and Dream felt satisfied. </p><p>How he'd skip through the streets so carefree, while the blond's already delphic thoughts grow more incomprehensible. It's pathetic, really. How he became so weakwilled with Sapnap. Someone he would bump heads and argue with till the sun comes up.</p><p>Conflict rising within himself as he debates whether it was worth losing the bits of the moment they had alone. All to watch his blinding grin that stretched from ear to ear as he walked away, away from him.</p><p>Perhaps he was exaggerating, worrying himself with a problem that wasn't as big as he made it to be. To be fair, last year was full of firsts for Dream.</p><p>First time to be stood up on Valentine...</p><p>Alone on July 4th,</p><p>Dressing up as a turkey by himself on thanksgiving,</p><p>Having a solo costume for Halloween and… more depressing first's.</p><p>Unsurprisingly, the same problem coursed throughout the past year. Though Sapnap's decreasing enthusiasm whenever he was around Dream felt foreign. Maybe it was just his tendency to overthink, but the thought of his best friend keeping him at arm's length added another pile of sleepless nights on his chest.</p><p>Either way, Dream would adore his company. He'd take what he could get. Seeing as their holiday crusades slowly shifted more into but a memory. </p><p>Of course, he enjoyed every moment they had together. Though, it was fun playing pretend. The concept of running away from the bright lights and loud crowds to be in each other's solitude remained at the back of his mind.</p><p>It became an unhealthy habit of his. Indulging in delusions with moments like these as to create a fantasy he knew couldn't be. Where he'd share fights, laughs, and sorrows with the man who promised to grow old with him.</p><p>Maybe it was his own fault for falling too deep for a reality he created. So much that as the tables were turned, so was Dream's entire reality.</p><p>He was forced into facing a reality he had no preparation for. What was the naive man expected to do once he realized he was worse than just a clingy friend.</p><p>It felt pathetic feeling incomplete without him. How he'd do almost anything to keep their traditions alive, to not repeat the misfortunes of last year. Every first event without Sapnap was foreign territory. One that caused the most annoying piercing pain he knew was nothing but greed.</p><p>He assumes it was then when he finally acknowledged that what he felt was beyond infatuation.</p><p>Crushes don't linger around for years, practically rotting his entire being as he tries doing everything to suppress these emotions until they cease to exist. They don't disturb your everyday tasks, an image of him randomly appearing and, suddenly, his entire day was made.</p><p>It felt disgusting, feeling this pathetic around him. How the silly boy in space buns made him float all the way to cloud 9 from just a grin on his lips.</p><p>Dream wondered if it was an obsession. One so inescapable yet unable to fend. The more he fed into the thought, the more he believed it. Deluding himself was quite a bad habit. He just couldn't seem to overcome.</p><p>He wondered if Sapnap would avoid him once he knew how not a minute would go by where he wasn't running through his mind. He assumed he would.</p><p>Maybe one day, he'd be able to look back to when his entire world revolved around him. Maybe even laugh at how absurd he was. There were nights dedicated to these thoughts. Overcoming these emotions seemed like a distant goal, one he wasn't sure if he even wanted to accomplish.</p><p>Maybe one day, these feelings would be history.</p><p>Maybe one day, he wouldn't mind if they did.</p><p>Though now was not the time to dwell on the maybe's of tomorrow, especially now that he just sent him a message saying he won't make it to their New Year after-party this year too.</p><p>'Oh, for fuck's sake.' He thought to himself as he read and noticed how his message seems identical to the one Sapnap sent last year. This would be the last time this year they could celebrate together, maybe bring back old memories.</p><p>But alas, it seems tonight will be a night like any other. There really wasn't much to do when all your life you've been repeating the same routine that never grew old, especially with the one you thought you'd grow old with.</p><p>Alright, maybe now he was overexaggerating. His absence from every event and holiday they had together didn't mean their plan was completely ruined. They still had every other day of the year, even if Sapnap would be noticeably distant. At this point, Dream would take what he could get.</p><p>Though this time could be a bit different than that of last year. Dream was already waiting for him at the willow tree when Sapnap sent his text notifying him of his absence. He didn't really have time to plan anything, well, those that don't involve the space bunned ravenette, of course.</p><p>Luckily for him, George was a call away and, they both drank their sorrows away. Like the sad, depressed college kids they were.</p><p>Fireworks became blurry from the liquor and, the stars almost reachable as they practically drowned in alcohol. Despite their objective being to forget their troubles, it seems the tequila did nothing but remind them of their miserable state.</p><p>His usual enthusiasm for holidays and countdowns and whatnot decreased every moment he remembered he won't be with him, not anymore.</p><p>Dream of all people understands how change is the only thing constant in this world of everlasting evolution. It's almost human instinct to cling to the past, to mourn the yesterdays they could never bring back. So this was normal, wasn't it?</p><p>It's normal to miss his best friend. It's normal to long for the person he loves. It's normal to long for their warmth and presence, even if he has no right to ask for more than he's received.</p><p>This is normal, he tries to convince himself. Sipping from his warm black coffee then, taking a bite from his blueberry muffin to take his mind off of things.</p><p>The noisy opening of the glass pane doors catches his attention instead, coming inside was the strange goggles man mentioned earlier. Maybe he could invite him for drinks again this year.</p><p>"George!" He called out, earning a head turn from the brunette who simply shushed him in response. Concerned over the judging glare from the customers in what was supposed to be a peaceful café.</p><p>"Christ, you're as loud as ever," George says before taking the seat in front of him. Leaning back as he engages in chitchat with the blatantly dispirited man. "What's gotten to you? Your forehead adds another creasing line every time I see you. Such a depressing sight, truly."</p><p>Dream lets out a chuckle, taking another sip from the bitter coffee to warm him in his light clothing. "No, no, it's nothing. Just a bit colder in the winter, I presume. I don't really deal with cold as well as most." He replies, receiving but a doubtful look from his friend.</p><p>"Mmm, doubt that. Is there something making your winter colder?" He glances over the new notification from the phone set beside the plate of muffins, noticing the unique tone Dream set for only a selected few. "Or someone?" A groan morphed into a deep sigh, confirms George's inference. Bingo.</p><p>"Is it Sapnap?"</p><p>"It always is."</p><p>George rolls his eyes at the other's sappy reply. He'd argue Dream was the dramatic one, making long reflections of the past when he could do more in the present. It seemed pointless for him to learn to live in the moment or discuss the regrets he couldn't change.</p><p>"Snap out of it, drama queen. It's New year's! You're supposed to be celebrating. Not hanging around some stupid café with shit garlic bread." He tries to slap some sense into the mopping blond, earning more glares as he ran off with his mouth.</p><p>"Oh, I actually wanted to ask you about that. You wanna drink again tonight like last year?" George raised a brow, then turned back to the phone bustling with notifs with the same tune as earlier. He sighed, a sympathetic look appearing on his face.</p><p>"Did he cancel again?" Dream nods in confirmation</p><p>"It's not like it should be surprising," He says in an attempt to cover up his disappointment. The older man did not buy his facade.</p><p>"We have like a hundred celebrations every year, and he managed to avoid me on each one. He's done this last year, too." He looks up to meet eyes of pity, which he despises. Dream hated it, being in such a pitiful position even fucking George would sympathize.</p><p>"It's about time I come to my senses." He starts, already earning another judging glance from the older.</p><p>"He's all grown up."</p><p>"You're a year apart."</p><p>"As I said, he's all grown up." They both let out a momentary chuckle at his persistence.</p><p>"He's bound to meet new people. I'm not the only friend he'll have in his lifetime." He says, tone almost frantic. As if he was trying to explain his point to himself, too.</p><p>"Sure, but what about something more than friends?"</p><p>"What? A girlfriend?"</p><p>"A best friend."</p><p>George noticed how such a word was enough to gain his utmost attention. As if such a title was far more important to him than a romantic status. It was intriguing, to say the least. The duo always interested him, how their peculiarities matching one another served as entertainment.</p><p>He observed how the younger's expression altered as if going through an array of emotions as he debated how he wanted to approach this hot take.</p><p>See, the brit was aware of Sapnap's recent increase in flings and flirts. And although he could tell it did a number to the blond whenever they'd make out right in front of him, he never intruded. Simply because he was in no position to complain, for he was but a best friend.</p><p>And if that title was taken from him too, or he had to share such a title, then what?</p><p>"Dream? Bit of a dose, huh?" George breaks the silence and causes a halt on Dream's seemingly never-ending train of thought. Eventually ending with a rake through his hair and a deep sigh, as if he went through 14 million possibilities in a 5-minute interval.</p><p>"I'll accept it." Another eye-roll from the older, knowing there was no fucking way that was genuine. He gave him unamused eyes, arms, and legs crossed with his back leaning on the chair.</p><p>"You'll accept it, now, will you?" He scoffed, knowing the absurdity of his answer. Dream, the man who made a PowerPoint presentation on why he should have his own section in their goddamn bathroom, <i>sharing?</i></p><p>Now George wasn't the brightest, though he liked to think he is. But he sure as hell could spot a lie from a mile away.</p><p>It seems he's left the two to handle their own problems for too long.</p><p>Incapabalities became evident from the two-year-long dilemma where neither of them has the balls to confront. As usual, he is the only 'reasonable' one. </p><p>Therefore, he must peer pressure them into growing a pair.</p><p>He scans around his trench coat for his phone. Opening his device to read out loud a text message from none other than monsieur Sapnap himself.</p><p>"Anyone down for an after-party tonight after the big countdown? My house's vacant. My family's not home for a few days. Sapnap, mentioning everyone." The smug brit looks up, satisfied upon seeing the disgruntled expression from the younger's face.</p><p>"What the hell?" He says, picking up his phone to open discord and to his disappointment, no invite, just an array of apologies and excuses from the ravenette in question greeting him. He squints, brows furrowed as he tries to scan for an honest statement between the lines of text.</p><p>"I'm so sorry I couldn't make it this year too. Sent 8:36am."</p><p>"I forgot I already made plans for tonight. Super sorry, capital D colon. Sent 8:37am."</p><p>"I promise I'll make it up to you after New Year’s. Sent 8:37am."</p><p>"Dreammm I can see you’re online. Colon less than. Sent 8:38am."</p><p>"Are you mad, capital D colon? Sent 8:38am."</p><p>"Dreammmmm at least reply. Sent 8:40am."</p><p>Dream slams his phone onto the coffee table, receiving more judging glares from the other customers who've grown annoyed by the two's presence. Not only were they making a commotion, but his Sapnap impressions sent George to the moon.</p><p>"Well," Dream raised his head, his oh so exasperated expression almost breaking George into another fit of laughter. Oh, he's having so much fun bullying the children. "His messages were partially true." He says matter-of-factly. Receiving only an eyebrow raise from the younger, he continues.</p><p>"He sent the invite at 8:30am."</p><p>The blonde massages his temple, trying to calm himself. He checks Sapnap's messages once again, almost throwing it completely in exaggeration upon realizing the ironic series of texts.</p><p>"He told me he couldn't make it at 8:31am."</p><p>And there it goes, George's remaining human decency thrown at the window. Almost choking on his own breath as he laughed hysterically at Dream's pain. One might call him a sadist. Others would realize he is but an entertained folk.</p><p>While he continues being a massive, what do the British call it, John Thomas? The blonde sits in silence. His pitiful state just gets more and more unfortunate by the minute. First, he must deal with a broken heart, now he has to deal with the strange goggles hag. Ah, what a calamitous fate.</p><p>He tries oh so desperately to calm himself. Re-evaluate the situation, maybe count one to ten before he makes a rash decision. Think with an open mind. Maybe Sapnap has a reason he feels the need to hide and exclude him from all his plans. Perhaps a problem that he wishes to forget for just a night with all his friends. One that's so severe he felt the need to invite the roommate of his best friend, but of course not his best friend himself.</p><p>That must be it. Sapnap's got a problem, and he's the one to fix it.</p><p>Though his thought process was strange and puzzling that a mere mortal's mind couldn't possibly comprehend, Dream had his mindset. He stood up in confidence, almost knocking the chair behind him as he frantically grabbed his things and set off.</p><p>"Hey, hey, hey. Where 'ya heading?" George asks as if he couldn't already tell by the man's frantic mannerism that only happened whenever the space bun raven was involved. The blond stopped for a second, turning on his heel, taking a deep breath before answering,</p><p>"Gonna go help out my best friend." And there he goes, off to the wind. Or the busy streets of the city where he had to wait a few minutes before he could grab the bus.</p><p>The brunette giggled in amusement as he watched Dream fidgeting about while waiting at the bus stop as if he was itching to do this since, hmm, maybe 365 days ago? He laughed once more. The duo was entertaining to watch, running around like headless chickens.</p><p>They weren't headless, per se. Dream and Sapnap would pride themselves on being rational. Mind over heart, they say.</p><p>Though they fail to realize that contrary to popular belief, the brain is easily fooled and deceived by itself. While the heart remains constant, beating continuously.</p><p>It's astounding how young hearts with simple desires are overshadowed by their analytical counterpart.</p><p>When current events continue proving how disastrous a methodological approach could cause a case reserved for the heart.</p><p>"Fucking idiots." He breathed out, taking a blueberry muffin that Dream left. He continued to chuckle, amused by how well that played out.</p><p>See, as someone who's lived through, what, three, four more years than the two, George felt almost obligated to guide these headless fools. Though sometimes, he'd rather have the privilege to say I told you so.</p><p>-</p><p>Winter boots down, feet heavy as he drags himself up the hill on the way to Sapnap's house. Well, this was it.</p><p>Or, he could just turn back and take the title of a pussy ass bitch boy. I mean, it was only George.</p><p>Yeah, just his kind and considerate roommate, George.</p><p>Oh god, he made a scene in front of fucking George of all people. He's never gonna live this cowardly act down if he doesn't go through with it. Damn the British and their inability to move on. He thinks to himself as he recollects all the pent up frustration he has for the clueless space bun raven who's probably enjoying his breakfast right now.</p><p>The breakfast he could also be having if he had only minded his own business and didn't fall victim to George's fucking manipulation. Oh, the warm black coffee and blueberry muffins he could be enjoying by now had he not been such a nosy fuck.</p><p>'Wait, the coffee, the muffins.' He stops from his mini-marathon of going in circles in the snow. Stopping once he remembers his overpriced order left in the hands of a fucking cheap stake.</p><p>Dream stood there, waiting for the brit to pick up his call and confirm the existence of his meal.</p><p>"Hewwo? Chichugo shrew wiw ich?(Hello? Did you go through with it?)" Silence overtaking his line, snow melting at his feet upon his blood boiling from the sounds of delighted chewing and crumbs falling from what he assumes was a smug smile from George.</p><p>"God fucking damn it, George. That was my weekly splurge!" He yells out to the phone to hear, though his vocals probably reach the entire neighborhood.</p><p>"Fuck you mean 'weekly splurge' you own a goddamn mini fridge you don't get to talk about finances." Offense taken from Dream raising his tone, the brit snaps back before sipping the black coffee loudly. An aim to brag that even he, a motherfuck who couldn't handle caffeine for the life of him, is drinking the overpriced drink he bought.</p><p>Ah yes, friendship.</p><p>"YOU HAVE A MAKEUP FRIDGE!" Dream's voice perhaps a little too loud that the entire fucking café had to hear about George's high maintenance lifestyle. Well, he was made fun of for using 3 in 1 body wash. Now, he's being cornered for caring about his beauty products? There's just no satisfying society.</p><p>"AND IT'S MORE USEFUL THAN YOUR STUPID FRIDGE STACKED WITH WHITE MONSTER CANS YOU BARELY EVEN FUCKING DRINK! IT'S GONNA SPOIL YOU FUCKING IDIOT!" Losing all poise and temper, he makes his way outside before pouring out his anger on the nosy fucker who just shared all of his secrets to the world. At least, he was justifiable. While Dream's was a real fucking piece of work.</p><p>"I GRABBED THE CANS AT THE VERY BACK OF THE FUCKING SHELF IN THE SUPERMARKET." He takes a deep breath. See, arguing with someone like George takes a lot of fucking training and a goddamn breathing routine to follow.</p><p>"THAT'S WHAT YOU DO TO GET THE PRODUCTS WITH LONGER SHELF LIFE. NOT LIKE YOU WOULD FUCKING KNOW IF YOU ACTUALLY WENT OUT AND BOUGHT GROCERIES!" Ah yes, buying groceries. Something entirely related to their main topic of argument earlier. Very much not something that came out of the blue pulled out of thin air for the sake of arguing.</p><p>Calling your opponent out on their lack of context would've sufficed, but alas. One does not pick their battles. The fucker just fights and assumes he'll win either way.</p><p>"I WAS GOING TO BUY GROCERIES TODAY. BUT I HAD TO DEAL WITH YOUR PITIFUL ARSE, MOPPING AROUND ON NEW YEAR'S EVE OVER YOUR CHILDHOOD SWEETHEART WASN'T IT?"</p><p>For someone who's very much in no position to bring up behavioral flaws, changing topics abruptly wasn't really the best move. Being a lovesick bitch and all with the sudden slumps of the week whenever Sapnap canceled. Best friend things.</p><p>A moment of silence practically confirms George's victory, or at least that's how he sees it. Gaining an extra level of cockiness as he leans back on the lamp post with a smug smile.</p><p>"Hmm? Where's he now, asshat? Got the balls to fucking talk to, what was it, your best friend?" He asks, mocking tone and all as if he could see the smoke coming out of Dream's hotheaded ass. Of course, the blond takes the goddamn bait.</p><p>"YES, I DO BITCHASS. I'M GONNA WALK UP TO HIS FRONT DOOR AND TELL HIM EVERYTHING." Now is he really a bad friend? He's only motivating his pussy ass roommate to confront his problems. </p><p>"OH YEAH?"</p><p>"YEAH."</p><p>"BULLSHIT. I BET YOU'RE NOT EVEN IN FRONT OF THE STUPID HOUSE. PROBABLY CHICKENED OUT IN THE SEVEN ELEVEN." Public eyes staring him down, sanity questioned as he hypes up his friend on the phone. All dignity is lost upon entering this friendship.</p><p>Dream would always tease Mr space buns for being so gullible as to fall for George's antics. He fails to realize he's in the same irrational, gullible bubble.</p><p>The blond opens his cam to reveal him jumping with adrenaline as if he wasn't in freezing cold temperature. He raises a middle finger to the motherfuck laughing at his enthusiasm.</p><p>"I AIN'T NO PUSS." He smiles proudly, though there was nothing to be proud of in this entire situation.</p><p>"SEE HERE'S ME AND MY FAT ASS," He comments before switching to his back cam.</p><p>"THEN HERE'S SAPNAP'S-" Just when Dream was about to show the house he's been pacing back and forth over, he notices the owner of the said abode standing right in front of the door.</p><p>Eyes resilient, empty before they were back with life and warmth. Just about the opposite of a toy caught bouncing, Sapnap raises suspicion with the sudden jovial act as he skipped his way to the blond.</p><p>He stares dumbfounded. Mind still lingering on that point the second switch, like he had to put up a character in front of him. Him? Dream? Has it really gotten to the point where he couldn't even bear being genuine around him?</p><p>Ah, but he was a bit of a fool to expect he'd be honest around him. Hell, didn't he come to confront him about his half-assed excuses in the first place?</p><p>"Sapnap?" Dream was greeted with purple puffy jacket sleeves enveloping him in an embrace. He wonders if it was because of the weather or the unfamiliar jacket he wore when the older couldn't feel an ounce of warmth in the hug.</p><p>"Dream!" Another tug of the heart, something was off. He couldn't put his finger on it, but the call of his name felt like a chore. An action he must get over with to get on with his day.</p><p>Obviously, it shouldn't be that big of a deal for little old Dream here. They were friends. It's normal to be annoyed with each other's presence at times. Even going out of each other's way to avoid them on every holiday imaginable. To each their own.</p><p>Sapnap continued to stare expectedly at his friend, who seemed at a loss of words, or maybe he didn't know how to start. So, he taps on his shoulder and tilts his head a bit. "Was there a reason for your visit? It's a bit cold. You wanna come inside?"</p><p>Dream comes to his senses, realizing he's been staring at nothing for a while now. He shoves his hands into his jacket, ending the call with phone in hand. </p><p>"No, uh, it'll be quick. I just wanted to talk to you about something." He starts, noticing a change in the younger's expression that lasts about a second. A second worth a million questions that ran through his mind, snapping out of it when Sapnap continues the conversation.</p><p>"Oh, it's about that, huh. Is that why you're so nervous?" Dream raises his head at the calm tone of the other. It was as if he was expecting this convo to come up by now.</p><p>A simple observation slowly became up to speculation for the blond.</p><p>Soon enough, his entire system has shut down just from the thought of the skeleton in his closet out in the open. Its contents were revealed long before it's needed explanation.</p><p>"Y- Do you know what I'm talking about?"</p><p>"Of course, dumbass. I'm your best friend. You can't hide that shit from me."</p><p>A hundred doubts and over a million assumptions of what his sentence meant. The emphasis on their status ringing through his mind, though he believes he should've expected rejection from the get-go.</p><p>Regardless, the rejection wasn't on his mind.</p><p>A particular take concerning him the most. If Sapnap had known about his attraction to the man, could it be the reason for his avoidance? Was Dream really that oblivious of how hard Sapnap was trying to avoid him out of discomfort?</p><p>Was that it?</p><p>"...What exactly are you getting at?" He tries confirming his suspicion, trying to take a peak from Sapnap's face for a hint of sorts. Though his attempts weren't much use seeing as the ravenette played with the snow on his feet for the majority of them reconvening.</p><p>Maybe he was just easily distracted, or he was deliberately trying to take his mind off whatever the fuck this interaction is.</p><p>Finally, he looks up. Eyes a tad puffier than he'd expect, maybe an allergic reaction to bullshit Sapnap thought. "Oh, come on, are you really gonna act dumb right now?" He lets out a heartless chuckle that sent shivers down Dream's spine. </p><p>Nothing about this felt right.</p><p>"No, seriously what? What exactly am I hiding?" Genuine confusion was written all over Dream's face. Fuck a page. He's wondering if they were even on the same book.</p><p>Was he really that disappointed in knowing about how he felt? Was it worth the breach of preserved childhood traditions?</p><p>The blond couldn't believe such a concept of being the reason for his own demise. No, there's gotta be more to this.</p><p>"...Congrats, Dream. I hope you guys enjoy your holidays together." With poor listening comprehension at hand, he beams at the sound of the word 'together.' Disregarding all the other thoughts he had before upon being given a hint of hope that maybe that meant them. The man really needs to fix his selective hearing.</p><p>"Together? You mean you're not canceling?" He says, earning an eyebrow raise from Sapnap. If Dream hadn't known better, he could've sworn he saw his cheeks reddening from his inquiry.</p><p>His suspicions were left unanswered as he hears a faint laugh from the ravenette.</p><p>"Dream, it's fine. You can go with George."</p><p>Head empty, eyes wide, mouth gaping open. He didn't even notice Sapnap walking away as he stands there, below degree temperature forgotten as he attempts to comprehend his line.</p><p>...</p><p>"WHAT?"</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>lmao i hope i can finish this :D first work pog.</p><p>this is just the intro next chapter would have more dreamnap yey</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>